The Power of Rose?
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: It's 2035, Aria and the Liars have long known about Ella Montgomery's real identity, Piper Halliwell, and that both she and Aria descend from the ancient Warren line of witches. What they doesn't know is that her daughter Rose and the other Liars' daughters has gone back in time to 2012 Rosewood in the hope of rectifying the most tragic of circumstances. Charmed/PLL Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed/PLL crossover**

 **Rose is Aria and Ezra's daughter.**

 **Kara is Hanna and Caleb's daughter.**

 **Anna is Spencer and Toby's daughter, and Tyler is their son, Anna is older than Tyler.**

 **Isla is Emily and Alison's daughter. (Biologically Emily's, Alison carried her. Jason is the donor).**

 **Katherine is Mike and Mona's daughter. (She'll be later in the story.)**

 _ **Crystal Reed (Back in her Teen Wolf days) as Rose Fitzgerald.**_

* * *

 **Rosewood, Circa 2035**

"Rose, are you sure this will work?" Kara said as the four girls huddled around the Book Of Shadows anxiously waiting for Rose to recite the spell.

"I'm only going to send us back far enough to stop Spencer from being-" Rose stopped herself abruptly, casting her eyes downwards after directing a fleeting glance at Anna, "-you know what."

"Rose, it was an accident." Anna said with, what Rose considered to be, completely unwarranted sympathy, "I don't blame you and neither would she."

Rose let out what sounded like a sigh she'd been keeping in since the dawn of time, and the whole group felt the weight of it, the sound of the unspoken burdens that Rose carried uncomplainingly on her shoulders, "I know, but I'm supposed to save innocents, not get them killed." Silence enshrouded the attic after that last sentence left Rose's lips. None of them had really spoke about Spencer's death at least not with Anna present, but what could they say? Rose had not meant to throw the vanquishing potion at Spencer, but she did. She killed an innocent. Her best friends mother, her mother's best friend, and that haunted Rose more than any demon or warlock ever could.

"Wouldn't this sort of be personal gain though?" Isla Fields said, eyeing Rose cautiously.

"And how in _high hell_ does preventing the death of an innocent qualify as personal gain?" Rose said hotly, feeling both annoyed and, if she was being honest, hurt, because she knew what Isla was getting at.

Isla continued, "I'm just saying, wouldn't it ease your conscience if you could have stopped it?"

"Just let me start the damn chant." Rose said through gritted teeth, she smoothed over the pages of the book and took a shaky breath, full of uncertainty and doubt about this decision, but then she thought about that moment, the moment _it_ happened, the moment Spencer's body went limp in her arms, and began the chant:

 _"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

 _Heed the hope within my mind_

 _Send me back to where I'll find_

 _What I wish in place and time"_

The four girls were swept away in a flurry of bright lights, Rose was used to these things by now, she was lucky enough to have her powers growing up, Aria had decided not to bind her powers at birth as she had been, even as a child she wanted to teach Rose the right way to use magic, to know and embrace her Wiccan roots. The other girls however, did not have Rose's advantage, it took everything they had not to vomit when the landed back in the attic. "Did it work?" Kara asked opening one of her squinted eyes and looking around to find that, yes, it had worked, they were in an attic. Just not the Fitz attic anymore.

"Jesus." Anna groaned as she sat upright and rubbed at the small of her back, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Um...girls..." Isla began as she inspected a newspaper she had found next to the stack of boxes she had so charmingly been flung into by the vortex of time, "I think we've gone a little too far back."

"How far back?" Rose asked, he voice sounded pathetically small in that moment, sounding nothing at all like the granddaughter of the eldest living Charmed One. When the girls all looked at her with identical expressions of gut-wrenching disappointment, it only made the pooling of dread in her stomach worsen.

"2012." Isla said, grimacing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rosewood, 2012**

Rose messing up a spell was a rare thing. Sure, she'd had instances in her earlier years, a lost and found spell that went awry, (which her grams was very sympathetic about, recalling her sister's own attempt at one) the time she accidentally froze Hanna when she was four, things of little importance that could easily be rectified with the right spell, but this, this was a mistake on a scale the young witch could not comprehend.

"Rose, can you stop pacing, I swear you'll go through the floorboards." Anna scolded, the sound of the rapid thudding of Rose's boots beginning to frustrate her. Rose paced a lot (a habit she picked up from Ezra in the future) when she was nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anna." Rose hissed "I'm a little distracted here trying to figure out where we are and how to get us out of this mess, I don't even know whose attic this is!" her voice grew more frantic with each word.

"We might not even be in Rosewood anymore." Isla whined, throwing her arms in the air, the group mulled over that particular scenario when they heard a sharp gasp from Rose,

"Leo!" Rose yelled to the sky, seconds passed, nothing, "Uncle Wyatt! uncle Chris! aunt Melinda!" still nothing, stealing one last glance at the timber beams of the roof, she clamped her eyes shut, _'How am I going to get us out of this mess?'_ she lamented _'The Whitelighters can't hear me, I don't have the return spell.. and mom's going to kill me if an when I ever_ _make it back...we're screwed'._ Finally, she resumed eye contact with her friends, only to be met with the stares of six pairs of incredulous looking eyes "Oh what, it was worth a shot." _'How do I expect them to find us when I don't even know_ _where we are'_ "Okay, we're not getting any answers to anything loitering in this attic, come on, let's go."

"What about the people who live here?" said Kara with wide eyes, "I think they'll be a little more than alarmed to find four strangers just...strolling out of their house." she swished her arm to the side to put emphasis on the word 'strolling',

"Then I'll freeze them." Rose replied coolly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luckily, Rose didn't have to freeze anyone,  
although they were on the receiving end of some rather disapproving glares from an old lady as they were climbing out of the kitchen window and landed on the damp, dewy grass.

"We _are_ still in Rosewood, look, the church!" Kara squeaked out of relief that Rose hadn't cast them away to the other side of the world as well as leaving them stranded twenty three years in the past while Rose, for the most fleeting of moments, allowed herself to be taken aback by how little Rosewood had changed in twenty three years, the church, The Brew, Lucky Leon's, bar a few minor improvements, it was as though they'd never even left 2035.  
"Do you think we might run into-"

"-Our parents." Anna finished Kara's sentence, both excited and emotional at the thought of seeing Spencer alive after two years of being without her, Kara and Isla immediately slid over to Anna and appeared over each of Anna's shoulders and wrapped their arms around her, Rose had turned her back on the scene, guilt riddled to attempt any form of consolation.  
"Hey, it'll be be okay." Isla soothed with a soft kindness that was so unmistakably Emily.

"Yeah, Rose will figure out a way to get us out of this mess." Kara added as she kissed Anna on the cheek. The girls were on the sidewalk by The Grille when, off the back of her friend's solace, Rose had an epiphany. She wiggled her finger in front of the girls, "Maybe the spell didn't work because it wasn't meant to. Grams always said everything happens for a reason, maybe we were sent to this point in time for a reason." Rose didn't know if this was her way of justifying her gargantuan blunder or if that really was the case, but seeing as how she rarely messes up her spells, she was hoping it was the latter.

"Or..." Kara started, and Rose knew from the tone of her voice that her next comment would be sarcastic "...you messed up big time and don't have a return spell so now we're stuck."

"Maybe not." Rose revealed, choosing to ignore the not-so underlying snide in Kara's voice, "If we're still in Rosewood, then the Book Of Shadows must be too."

Puzzlement adorned Isla's face, "Didn't your grams keep it in that manor she lived in in San Francisco?" Isla asked, her eyebrow arched.

"She did," Rose admitted whilst simultaneously eyeing a Danish Roll through the window of The Grille, "but when she changed her name and moved to Rosewood she took it with her."

Anna spoke up this time, "So the book will be-"

"At my mom's house." Rose confirmed, "I just hope grams is there too."


	3. Chapter 3

***** _ **Flashback***_

 _Rose slouched over the pot she was using as a cauldron, throwing the mixture of Thyme and Belladonna into the potion only to recoil when the attic was filled with the cloudy puff and the deafening boom of the failed potion._

 _Footsteps. Furious and rapidly approaching whilst Rose scuttled around on the floor trying to snuff out the candles she had placed in a circle whilst wiping the stream of tears that had been falling since the funeral._

" _Rose?! What the hell is!-" The door swung open, nothing but the pungent aroma of burning candles that hung so heavily in the air between the two women. Rose could see in her mother's eyes, the want to scold her for using magic so irresponsibly, the resentment of her actions despite Aria's vehement protests that she knew it was only an accident, she knew it all too well, she gotten the same looks from the other four, and Toby, she even thought she saw Anna casting a few filthy looks her way._

" _Mom…I was…" Rose could not explain herself for the guilt that pounded in the chasm of her chest, "I thought…I thought if I did a séance then….I could see Spencer and explain…"_

" _You can't see Spencer." Aria hung her head, determined to uphold her stoic composure, "No one can, put the candles away and give me the Book Of Shadows….. I'll see about whipping you up a little something to help you sleep."_

" _I don't need to sleep!" Rose shrieked as she jolted to her feet. "I need to make this right! There has to be something – there has to be a way!"_

" _We put Spencer in the_ _ **ground**_ _today!" Aria roared, pointing her finger at the floor, "Anna and Tyler buried their_ _ **mom**_ _! Toby buried his_ _ **wife**_ _!" Aria clamped her mouth shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply before she said something she ought not to. "Rose, I thought I taught you better than this, performing a séance so soon after their burial can hinder the soul of an innocent from moving on to the afterlife, do you really want that for Spencer?"_

" _No." Rose shook her head furiously, her bottom lip quivering as she looked down at her failed attempt at a séance… "I just want this feeling to stop…" She managed to say through the build-up of choked back sobs floating in her throat, "It's…it's my fault…"_

" _No." Aria said, almost with a bite. "Don't ever think that…." Aria took Rose in her arms and tucked away a loose strand of hair from her face, "I'm sorry for yelling, I know you're hurting, baby. Please, get some sleep, I'll make you a little sleeping draught." using her power of telekinesis, Aria willed the Book Of Shadows into her free arm._

" _Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rose pleaded, perfecting Aria's doe eyed gaze._

" _Of course." Aria said as she kissed the crown of her head._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

The house didn't look any different from the outside and it made Rose's spine tingle. Twenty three years and there was not _one_ thing she could see that had changed, each step became increasingly harder for the four girls, especially Rose, that by the time Rose reached the door she felt as though she'd been running a marathon for a week straight, Rose raised her hand to the doorbell but flinched at the last second, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kara questioned, standing the furthest away from the door, despite the look Rose threw her over shoulder, she continued, "What do we even say? 'Hey, we're your kids from the future and guess what Aria, you're a witch and so is your daughter.'"

Rose scoffed, "No, we go to my Grams, she'll believe us, my uncle Chris went back in time once, you know." Before the girls could respond that, no, they did not know that, Rose rang the doorbell, for one horrible moment they thought that no one was in, that Piper and Aria and anyone else who had a fighting chance of helping them could not be reached, seconds felt like hours as they lingered on the porch waiting for the door to open, and when it did, and when they saw who answered it, the four girls knew that each of them were wishing for the ground to swallow them whole.

"Get in, bitches."

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who has taken and will take the time to read this, it's been a while since I've posted on FF and months since I've written anything so it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of things, more updates coming soon and the chapters will be much more detailed once I get back into the swing of things.**

 **With Love,**

 **Immortalgothgirl**

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN:** **Shit hits the fan in this chapter!**

The girls did not have time to even _think_ about forming a response before they were hauled roughly into the Hallway of the Montgomery residence by the young girl who was older than Rose by a year and a half, clad in black, fitting considering the mood she seemed to be in. Rose craned her neck to look up at her, and the other three followed suit, The girl had brilliant chestnut locks that just grazed the small of her back and eyes the darkest hazel. Anna, Kara and Isla stood back at gazed as an intense stare off ensued between Rose and the girl, both equally incensed, the other three looking on as if it were some sort of psychological duel, it was only when Rose's hands began to form into her signature freezing gesture, that the silence was broken.

"I wouldn't bother, Rosie, your powers don't work in the past." The Girl declared haughtily, trying but failing to stifle a laugh when Rose's eyes bulged at the revelation.

Rose felt her temper flare, as it had a habit of doing so when this girl was around, "First of all, if you want to live long enough get back to our time, I suggest you _don't_ call me Rosie, secondly, I've never needed powers to kick your ass before and I don't need them now, Katherine." Rose had never seen eye to eye with her cousin Katherine Montgomery, she was everything Rose detested in a witch, arrogant, vindictive, and far too concerned with her own power and betterment. As far as Rose was concerned, Katherine ticked all of the demonic boxes and thought her to be more aligned with the underworld, not that she ever said anything about it.

"Okay, as fun as it is watching the pair of you play a game of 'Who-can-be-the-bigger-bitch', can we just get the Book and go before anyone sees us?" Anna asked as politely as she could , only to be met with the fiery glare of the two cousins, who both yelled 'Stay out of this.' In unison.

"What the hell-no more importantly _how_ the hell did you end up here with us?" Kara asked as Anna retreated behind her, "I sure as hell know that _you_ weren't what she wished in space and time." She spat looking Katherine up and down.

Katherine scowled, "Because I was in the house when _this idiot_ cast the spell." Katherine waved her hand in Rose's direction, shattering any confusion as to whether she was 'this idiot'.

Katherine watched as the four girls furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, what were you doing in my-" Rose began only to be cut off by a very uncomfortable Katherine,

"I was looking for Aunt Aria….I….I needed someone to talk to….and my mom was hardly a suitable candidate." Rose's eyes softened, engulfed by an unexpected and not entirely welcome torrent of pity for the girl, for all of Katherine's faults, and she had a few, she wasn't deserving of Mona's ill treatment towards her, if you could even call it that at all, after all, to mistreat someone, one must actually interact with them. A part of Rose thought that maybe Katherine was glad of their current predicament, maybe she was just like them, desperate for a second chance with their parents.

Everyone in the hallway was silent as Katherine uttered those last words with such audible pain, she felt the slap of a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking back and forth in comfort, "Hey, if your mom can't accept every part of you then it's her loss." Katherine offered Rose a half-hearted smile, _she tried_ , Katherine allowed.

"She's probably just jealous." Everyone gawped at Kara, like her mother, subtlety and tact were not her forte, "Oh what, we were all thinking it." Kara took it as confirmation when no one protested but rolled their eyes and shifted awkwardly in their spot. They lingered in silence for many seconds that seemingly never wanted to end, Kara, Isla and Anna rifled through living room draws, kitchen cupboards, anything they could give the two witches that would help while Rose and Katherine were left to bask in their bittersweet trance of nostalgia, Katherine jumped when Rose chuckled warmly at one particular memory.

"Do you remember that time I made that lust potion for my boyfriend but Alison accidentally drank it?"

Katherine remembered all too well, it was her that taught her little cousin how to make it, "Yep, Isla wasn't exactly your biggest fan for a few weeks after that."

Rose cast a sly smile, "Nope, but Emily was." Both girls howled at the memory of them trying to explain to Alison why she wanted to jump Emily's bones every time she entered a two mile radius.

Isla emerged from the kitchen, "What are you two laughing about, you were ready to kill each other five minutes ago."

Katherine slung an arm around the younger witch and ruffled her hair with the other, Isla never understood their relationship, it was very love-hate, but nothing was ever really normal in their family, "Oh, I wouldn't say that, by the way the Book of Shadows is in the attic so why don't me and Rose check it out and you three keep watch down here?" Katherine asked, not really bothered about their answer, as she and Rose dashed up to the attic.

* * *

Kara poured three mugs of coffee for her and the girls, wincing a little as she grabbed one of them from the top and scalded her fingers, "Did you not make any for Rose and Katherine?" Anna inquired, Kara pulled a face as she inspected her throbbing fingers.

"I'm sure if the super-witches wanted some they'd have invoked some centuries old spell to conjure some." She scowled, she sounded like a petulant child throwing a strop. What exactly was she so angry at? The fact that she'd been reduced to standing guard or the fact that she felt totally powerless next to the charmed Granddaughters, Anna, being the eagle-eyed soul that she was, picked up on this and quelled Kara's musings with a sharp Spencer-esque quip,

"Will you stop, Kara, she probably just feels sorry for her, and honestly, so do I. I mean don't get me wrong Katherine Montgomery is a first-class bitch but can you imagine being completely ignored by your own mom?"

"N-"

"Because I know what it's like not having your mom to talk to and it sucks okay! IT SUCKS!" Anna screamed in a moment of unanticipated rage, it was at this moment that Kara suddenly felt as though she could feel Anna's pain, the girl doubled over and her face contorted in agony, looking on as she felt every ripple of anguish that washed over Anna wash over her also.

"Anna…will you please just…calm down." She managed to wheeze out, finding it increasingly harder to repress to animalistic need to scream until her lungs could no longer endure it.

Isla was quickly at her side, guiding her onto the couch, "It's okay Kara, breathe…..just breathe..I've got you…Anna you need to calm down so that she doesn't flip." Isla and Anna exchanged a look, both aware of the connotation of the word 'flip',

"What the hell is going on?" Katherine and Rose thundered down the stairs almost slipped and fell as the dreadful scene pronounced itself, "Oh God tell me she's not…" Rose pleaded as she saw Isla trying to calm a distressed Kara but failing abysmally,

"It's all my fault." Anna admitted "I got really mad and she.." she trailed off, saying all that needed to be said, "Oh shit I wish I had my power to freeze." Rose whined back, _my day is going from dire to someone-in-the-underworld-is-fucking-with-me..probably Cole, he's probably still pissed at me for sending those Scabber demons after him…_ Rose lamented but was snapped out of her lamentation by the _chink_ of lock and key, _now_ she wished she had her freezing power. A horrible, gut-wrenching, stomach-turning silence enshrouded the room the moment the five girls locked eyes with the latter five who had just entered the room, it was the moment they had been both dreaming for and dreading and none of them could utter a word, apart from Aria,

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" She seethed, ironically looking at Rose, who, in that moment felt five years old again.

 _Yep. Definitely someone fucking with me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Aria seethed, ironically looking at Rose, who, in that moment felt as though she was five years old again. _Yep, definitely someone fucking with me,_ Rose concluded.

Rose's jaw kept flapping open, searching for the words she's been aching to say, not just to her mom, but to the tall, devastatingly beautiful brunette to her right, but it seemed as though the gift of speech had deserted her, "Well?! And Her Majesty over there can get her ass off my couch as well." She whipped her arm towards the couch Kara was slumped over, drained and reeling from what was almost unleashed,

"Actually, she doesn't look so good." Hanna whispered, slightly confused as to where that fleeting surge of worry had just come from as she frowned at the girl... "Hey, are you in my bio class? I swear you look familiar?" Hanna asked Kara wistfully, Kara wanted to laugh but was too focused on trying to calm down and regulate her breathing.

"Look, m-Aria.." Rose began, feeling the looks of the girls in the back of her head and knowing they'd caught the slip up, "This-I can- I know how this must look-" She explained but her stuttering quickly died out when Aria ripped her eyes away from her phone and bore them into Rose,

"How do you know my name?" she was half way through dialling the number for Rosewood PD when Katherine intervened,

"Wait, you mean Ella didn't tell you we were coming?" She flashed her Aunt a shit-eating grin and spun the web a little more, the girls more than happy to let Katherine take the lead, "We're your cousins, Aria! From San Francisco!"

"All of you? Even _her_?" Alison jutted her chin towards Isla incredulously, noting the girl's beautiful tanned skin and piercing blue eyes and thinking her to be worlds apart from the Montgomery gene pool, but as the girl smiled sheepishly at her, without even thinking she smiled back warmly, as though by default _,_ she didn't know why but she turned to Emily, then back to Isla, and then to Emily again, "Honestly you two look more alike than you and them." She said to both Isla and Emily smiled at the same time, to which Isla tried to contest with a sudden spurt of incoherent stuttering.

"Yeah Em, I mean look at her she's gorgeous, she could totally pass as your future kid or something." The girls were stone still as the remnants of Hanna's laughter filled the air like a foul smog, and even that could not penetrate the tension, Rose knew she needed to shut this down before it got even worse.

"Okay, we'd love to stay but we actually really need to find gra-I mean Pip-I mean Ella." Rose sighed audibly when she saw her mom's features crease and furrow and twist into an evident display of discomfort entwined, with disbelief "So do you like, know where she is?" Rose smiled bashfully, remembering that Aria always said she could never stay mad at her daughter for long when she smiled like that.

"She's out getting groceries." Aria eyed her future daughter dubiously, "So how come I've never heard or seen any of you before?"

"We're distant cousins." Rose answered with a dazzling smile that faltered a little as she looked around at the girls, " _Very_ distant cousins."

"And you're staying at my house?" Aria asked arching her eyebrows sternly, Rose almost laughed, _It's like I never left 2035,_ remembering how intimidated she used to get as a child when her mom gave her that look, even now, at 16 years old Rose still marvelled at how her mother could silence her with that one chilling look.

"No, we're just passing through, but it's really important that we speak to Ella." Katherine informed the five still standing by the open door, secretly hoping she'd run into Mona, or maybe even her dad now that she saw the other girls interact with their parents, she sat on the back of the couch over Kara who she could see was now getting worked up into a frenzy and when she looked to her immediate right, she knew why, a wet glossy coat of tears veiled her eyes as she looked over at a forlorn Anna Cavanaugh who no one noticed was on the verge of tears as she gazed lovingly at her late mother. For the most part, Katherine thought Rose and her merry band of mortals were a bunch of 'fucking idiots' as she so charmingly referred to them on a prior occasion, but she always thought that out of all of them, Anna was the least insufferable, she really did feel for Anna, she remembered her being almost inconsolable after her mother's death, she wanted to tell her that death was not the end, that there was a realm beyond the earthly plane, but doubted how much good it would actually do when one is trapped in a perpetual state of grief.

"Is she like...having a seizure or something?" At this point Hanna felt that little ripple of worry from earlier turn into a tidal wave of panic as she bounded over to Kara who was now desperately trying to control her jerking limbs and heaving chest, and knelt beside her in one fluid motion, "Are you okay, sweetie?" Hanna soothed, "I'm Hanna." _I know,_ is what Kara wanted to say, "I didn't get your name earlier."

"I'm-I'm Kara." She said breathlessly, Hanna smiled as she tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face, "Kara, I like that name."

Alison snorted at the scene, "Does she need a doctor or an exorcist?" She grinned triumphantly at her cruel remark, Isla looked on, slightly disgusted at her mother, she had heard the stories about her mom but she never, _ever_ would have believed them until now, this cruel, vindictive Alison was a drastic contrast to the Alison she knew, loving, caring, way too over-protective and _so so_ motherly but the snarl in this one's voice made her stomach drop, and it terrified her.

"DO YOU FUCKING MIND, ALISON! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN PAIN!" Hanna roared at Alison, who, if anything looked affronted, not shocked like Aria, Emily, Spencer and their future offspring were, Kara wished everyone would calm down, feeling Anna's broken heart was one thing, but feeling the amalgamation of confusion, anger, grief, curiosity and the unfathomable depths of despair was another and she knew it would only culminate in one heaven-splitting wail. Katherine contemplated her next moved as she watched the Montgomery house descend into anarchy, everything in her premonition was coming true, Rose casting the spell to take them back in time, landing in 2012 when all had gone awry, Kara on the verge of… _that_ , the girls caught by their mothers, it was true, she'd gone to the Fitzgerald house to confide in her aunt, but also to tell her about what she saw Rose planning in her vison, but by the time she got there and Aria was nowhere to be found, Rose was already casting the spell, but unlike her idiot cousin, Katherine came prepared.

Kara was on the edge and Katherine knew that she had to do it now, she tried to discreetly attract Rose's attention while she fumbled with a potion phial in her pocket containing a liquid that replicates Rose's freezing power _'If ever there comes a time that me or Rose aren't around to freeze demons you're going to need this.'_ her grams had warned her. Kara looked into her mother's eyes, begging her to make it stop and by God Hanna felt her heart shatter, "Please...make it stop." She whimpered in between sobs, she spotted Rose as she peered over Hanna's shoulder, "I'm sorry Rose I don't think I can hold it in any longer!" She whined frantically as her head collided with the arm of the couch, ready to give in and keen like never before when Katherine's voice sliced through the air,

"Rose, catch!" She ordered as she threw the green phial at her startled cousin, "Don't ask questions, just trust me and throw it!" she raised hand that held the phial and stole one last glance at her mother,

"Forgive me." She asked, her voice cracking up. The last thing the liars saw was the bottle smashing open and releasing a green, smoking liquid, when no one in the house but her and Rose were moving, Katherine knew the potion had worked. "Wait…how come my mom froze?"

She got that Rose was scared, but it was all Katherine could do not to eyeroll so hard that her pupils would end up a further twenty three years in the past, "She didn't freeze because she doesn't know she's a witch."

"Still doesn't explain how you just _happened to have_ that potion on you." Rose retorted, gnashing her teeth.

Katherine pursed her lips, she had just about had it with Rose's "If you must know, you stupid fuck, I had a premonition of you and your motley crew of equally stupid fucks casting the spell that brought us here. _That_ is the real reason I was at your house this morning, to warn you not to go through with this, but _no,_ you always have to be a martyr don't you, Rose?! You _always_ have to be _everybody's_ hero!"

Rose felt the unadulterated rage course through her veins, that was when she knew that she didn't care about the line she was about to cross, "Well maybe it's because I have better things to do than snivelling for my mother's approval like a little bitch!"

"Oh, you mean like ripping the Cavanaugh family apart when you killed Spencer?" Katherine knew the responsible thing to do in this moment was to call a truce with Rose and grab the book while everyone was frozen, but after Rose went _there_ , her pettiness had gotten the better of her and she couldn't stop herself from gloating, "I heard what happened that night, I bet you had plenty of time to stop, didn't you? How did it feel taking a mortal life Rose? I always knew that the prodigal grand-daughter's fall from grace would be-" Katherine was by no means done, but now she was more concerned with the fist that kept pounding her face over and over again, pulling back and releasing like a tightly coiled spring and the body that was pinning her down,

"TAKE IT BACK!" The girl on top of her screamed, emphasising each word with a punch to the face, both girls too embroiled in their brawl to notice the livid legend Piper Halliwell standing in the threshold of her house aghast at the scene playing out in front of her, "ROSE! ROSE STOP, LOOK!" Katherine's head turned from under Rose towards the door, Rose followed her gaze and staggered about as she got up, leaving Katherine on the floor coughing and violently spluttering up her own blood.

Rose raised her palms defensively and opened her mouth before Piper could even speak, she was done with the lying, the guilt, she knew her Grams would understand. "Look, you don't know me yet, but I know you. My name is Rose, Rose Fitzgerald, I'm from 2035 and I'm your granddaughter, Aria's my mom. I made a huge mistake and I really need the Book of Shadows and I don't know what to do and I-" Rose didn't even know she was crying until she was physically unable to speak for the sobs that wracked her body, "I really need your help, grams!" The young witch felt every single emotion she had felt since arriving in 2012 come to a devastating head as she collapsed in Piper's arms, "Please-please say you believe me?" She said, her bottom lip quivering, she was slightly soothed by the vibration of a throaty chuckle coming from Piper,

Piper did believe her, wholeheartedly, having been through this with Chris she knew full well that Rose was saying was entirely possible, but it was not only that, this girl was so undeniably Aria in every way, her blinding smile, her innocent brown eyes, her long black hair cascading down her back in loose curls, but Piper, to her joy and heartache, could see a little bit of her beloved Prue in there too. She tenderly caressed her granddaughter's cheek, "Go up into the attic, I'll make us some tea and then we are _talking_ about this." Rose obeyed and ascended the staircase up into the attic. _Maybe it's time Aria knew the truth…._

 **AN:** **Once again, my sincere thank you to anyone who has been and will be kind enough to leave a review. Don't worry if you feel slightly confused after this chapter, I promise everything will clear up (Somewhat** **) in the next chapter, and before anyone comments in the reviews, No, Piper hasn't just left Katherine wallowing in a pool of her own blood on the floor** **😂, she'll join them up in the attic next chapter.**

 **With sincere thanks and genuine love,**

 **Immortalgothgirl**

 **Xx**

 **(P.S. I'm British but I use the word mom because these are American characters.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rose scanned the room searching for the Book of Shadows, her eyes roaming every dusty nook and cranny the eye would care to note, she found old dolls, a dollhouse replica of the Halliwell Manor and even some old potion phials but the Book of Shadows was nowhere to be found, Rose figured it was stashed away so her mom wouldn't stumble upon it by accident.

"Okay, missy, start talking!" Rose spun around as she heard Piper trotting up the stairs and into the attic, she set the tea down on an old table and tilted her head curiously, a dazed Katherine in tow.

Rose started talking and Piper didn't miss the glint of sadness as she did so "Well, you see...something awful happened, something that never should have happened and it's all my fault, so I decided to cast a spell to take me back in time to the moment right before it happened but for some reason we've ended up here and not at all where we were meant to end up." A long breath came gusting out of Rose s lungs the moment she finished, she glanced at Katherine who had definitely seen better days, for a moment indulging that little pang of guilt she felt festering for her cousin as her gazed then lingered on her black eye, bloody nose and split lip, she offered a half smile which Katherine rejected accordingly with a scowl.

"And where was that?" Piper asked, katherine saw the cogs turning in Rose's mind, stalling whilst weaving her over-elaborte lie because for some reason she thought it was a good idea to lie to the one person in this timeline that could help them.

"Rose, whatever lie you're cooking up forget it, just tell grams the truth." Katherine said, trying not to move her swollen jaw which felt like it was on fire right now so she didn't notice Piper cock her head in her direction, "You just called me Grams?" She said with a little smirk which made katherine's cheeks glow red with ernest, "Uhh..yeah...I'm Katherine...Montgomery..Mike's my dad." She tried to smile but winced when the purple bulge of her swollen cheek restricted her from doing so, in addition to having the power of premonition, Katherine was also an empath, so Rose knew Katherine was senseing the wave of guilt that was washing over her, Piper could only watch on as she gazed at her grand daughters in awe, trying to decide whether they were either extremely powerful witches or just plain reckless, but they were Halliwells, to harbour a power unlike any the magical community has ever seen was, at this point, a family trait, she could tell the by the menacing glint in Rose's eye that she was not averse to a sticky situation or two, but the girl sitting on the rickety old chest of draws she was less sure of, she seemed gaunt and jaded, like she was when Prue died, hollow behind the eyes, far too morose for one so young, Piper guessed she couldn't have been much older than Rose.

"And your mother would be?" Piper urged.

"Mona." She said after a long, stalling silence, the name causing Katherine to make a face that looked like she had just been chewing glass. "But that's not important right now..I..I can't see the Book of Shadows anywhere, grams."

"I hid it so Aria wouldn't find it, are they all still frozen down there?" She asked, only now remembering the five girls downstairs, plus the girls who were with Rose.

Katherine sprung to attention, "Oh yeah, that potion was super strong, they won't be going anywhere for a while." Piper only quirked an eyebrow and gave little snort before turning her attention back to Rose.

Her Grams looked at her for four seconds before she caved, she had to tell her, even if it meant having to relive the horror of it all over again, "Okay...fine...we came back to save Spencer. She's dead in our time. I killed her - but it was an accident!" Rose said hurriedly when she saw Piper's face contort into one of horror, "I swear...it was an accident...I..." She began, quoting a speech of defence she had all but perfected by now, she'd said it enough times, a defeated sigh left Rose as she slumped into an old deckchair, she had never told anyone the intimate details of Spencer's death, not even Aria, about how she'd howled for the Elders to save her, for her uncle Wyatt to come an heal her, that weak little smile Spencer gave her when she told her not to blame herself, and the very distant sounds of unearhtly shrieking, "She followed me...I told her not to but she follwed me anyway.. I had a lead on some demons...nothing too dagerous, just some low-level trouble makers...turned out he could throw pretty powerful fire balls..I didn't have time to freeze him so..." She took a shaky breath as the memories came flooding back...it was as if she was back there all over again: the pitch black sky, the smell of burning rubber, the scattered flames that consumed everything in her immediate vacinity, "So I tried to blow him up but...but he shimmered out and I..." She couldn't finish her sentence for the sob that clawed it's way up her throat, "I h-I hit Sp- Spencer!" She sobbed brokenly.

Those sobs were the only sounds that inhabited the attic for the next two minutes.

After a while Rose heard the floorboards creak, then raised her head inches from her hands to see soft boots clattering across the floor to settle beside her, she had gone to lean into Piper's embrace only to be met with the menacing black of Katherine's leather jacket as she wrapped her arms around Rose, "Sometimes I hate being an empath." She said, glancing between Rose and Piper, she made a mental note to speak with her aunt Phoebe about it at a later date, she'd had her premonition power down to a tee, being able to will herself into a premonition whenever she wished, but her empathy power she had only recently acquired. Sometimes she loved it, she revelled in the moments where she could take the piss out of Rose and her friends when she picked up on an emotion they would rather keep to themselves but it was moments like this when she loathed it.

Rose picked herself up off the floor and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, falling apart wasn't going to bring Spencer back and she'd be damned if she let her down again. "No this-this is getting us nowhere. I came back to stop what happened, and to do that I need to-"

Stepping forward, Piper cut her rambling off, "I think the first port of call would be to-"

"Sort _this_ out?" Katherine said, her index finger circling her bruised and bloodied face.

"Ah...yeah...sorry." Rose mumbled before she chanted.

 _Let the object of objection become but a dream_

 _As I cause the scene to become unseen._

The bruises vanished, the wounds healed until they faded completely, and Rose afforded herself a moment of pride, "Well, don't you shine up like a new penny?" She grinned as she pinched one of Katherine's cheeks, only to have her hand swatted away along with a playful scowl. The girls felt hands on their shoulders, both craned their necks to see Piper between them,

"As I was saying," She began, never taking her eyes of the stairs that led back to the scene all three of them were dreading, "The first port of call, is to tell your parents everything."

They began to descent into the Montgomery living room, when Rose remembered something, something she was mentally kicking herself for because it was too important to forget, she latched onto Piper's arm and gasped, "Oh yeah, one more thing grams, when you sit mom down and have that whole supernatural talk with her, you might wanna have a few words with Hanna too." She grinned bashfully, hoping to cushion the bombshell.

"Why?" Piper's voice was laced with suspicion and dread, and when Rose answered, she knew why.

"Well...because...her and Kara...they're banshees."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Fitzgerald - Crystal Reed**

 **Katherine Montgomery - Nina Dobrev**

 **Arianna 'Anna' Cavanaugh - Phoebe Tonkin**

 **Kara Rivers - Holland Roden**

 **Tyler Cavanaugh - Thomas McDonnell**

 **Chapter** **7**

"You ready?" Piper asked, her hands ever so slightly elevated. In truth Rose just wanted the ground to swallow her whole, shouting she could endure, denial even, but she couldn't stomach the inevitable rejection that would ensue when the room unfroze.

"Just do it." Rose shielded her eyes with her left hand and prayed.

A brisk jolt of Piper's arms was all it took for time to resume in the Montgomery house, time that, for these girls, constituted mere seconds, "Aria." Piper said with surprising resolve, "We need to talk, honey."

Aria's eyes were bulging, her finger pointed accusingly at Rose because to her, Rose was just standing on the other side of the room, "But mom!-"

" _Now,_ Aria. I promise I'll explain everything." Rose didn't know why but she started shaking, she felt a sheen of unshed tears coating her eyes and Aria turned to her with a curious look on her face, _she doesn't recognize me at all,_ Rose realised. "Rose, I think you should be with us-"

"I'll stay with Kara. We all will, right?" She looked around at her girls who all nodded and simultaneously muttered agreement. Kara lay on the couch, the poor thing had worn herself out and was now slumped over the couch, completely drained. Anna soothingly stroked her Auburn hair whenever she got restless and started writhing, "Is she going to be ok?" Hanna asked as she crouched down beside Anna and Kara who was immediately soothed the moment she sensed that Hanna was near.

Anna looked down at Oak floor and chuckled darkly, "I don't think any of us know what ok is anymore."

* * *

Anna could hardly suppress a smirk as she watched Isla glide across the kitchen making everyone drinks, Isla Fields had always been far too sweet for her own good, she was very much Emily in that respect, in fact the girl was a perfect replica of her mother, apart from her eyes, Isla had the most astonishing blue eyes known to man, _"That ended up being the irony of it all,"_ she could hear Alison's voice echoing in her ears as she remembered how big her smile was as she recounted the day Isla was born, _"she had my eyes."_ Isla returned with a tray of coffee and tea and a pristine collection of scones, "Thanks Pam." She chuckled until her eyes met Isla's and joined her in letting her jaw drop to ground, luckily they got it together pretty quick and none of their parents noticed.

"I made Salted Caramel Tea for you." She smiled as she nudged the cup towards Alison, "Cappuccino for you." Emily smiled warmly as she took hers, Isla then took two cups and inspected them, "And these are for you two" she handed two cups of double Espressos to Spencer and Anna "I had to remember which one I put the sugar in." She smiled gingerly at Spencer before handing Katherine and Hanna their Vanilla Latte's, Rose refused a drink, claiming she was too nervous.

"I'm going to be blunt." Spencer started, "But I just don't believe your story, I know you're not all distant relatives of Aria and I know for _a fact_ you're not." Her eyes flitted to Isla as she said it,

"There's something about you, about all of you and I don't know what." Hanna said from the edge of the couch, looking to be in a deep state of thought as she rhythmically ran her hand through Kara's hair, "You've got secrets, I know that much." The girls shifted, anything to busy themselves amid the awkwardness of sitting across from their teenage parents.

"What's talking to Aria about?" Rose shrivelled when Spencer had asked her but she wouldn't meet her gaze, wouldn't hold the stare of the woman she'd killed,

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do." Hanna said with the beginnings of a snarl.

"She just said she doesn't know." Katherine retorted with equal bite, something she never did unless it was truly deserved because if she'd learned anything from Mona, it was never let anyone discover what you're truly capable of until it's too late.

"But there's something going on here, something...weird...who are you?"

Everyone turned when they heard the staircase creek and a horrid pool of bile had settled in Rose's stomach. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that, Spence." The way Aria was looking at her now, this was the moment she knew would shatter her, Piper came behind her, it was obvious they'd both been crying but Aria looked abysmal, her skin had taken a complexion ghostly pale, she was jittery and dazed and...

"Traumatised." Katherine whispered to herself as she zoned in on her aunt's emotions.

"Aria?" Emily called, slowly rising from her spot next to Alison but Aria could only look at Rose, suddenly noticing her own features in the girl across from her, she studied she shape of her face, the way her big brown eyes shimmered, and all at once it hit her, it hit her in full force when she looked at Isla, and Kara and Anna and then finally back at Rose.

"Sweetie, it's the truth." The lump in Piper's throat stopped her from saying anymore but Anna knew exactly what was going on, "Shit, Rose tell me you didn't." Anna pleaded, clinging onto the hope that Rose wasn't that much of a hypocrite, "What happened to keeping a low profile?!" Anna bellowed at her friend, completely unaware that she triggered the magic that became dormant when they came to the past inside of Rose.

" _Don't raise your voice to me, bitch."_ The words dropped off Rose's tongue like poison, regretting them the moment they toppled out of her mouth. She had no idea where the sudden bout of anger had come from but it was as though her magic had taken on a life of it's own and Katherine could sense it too... "Anna...I...I'm so sorry." The look on Anna's face hinted that she was by no means done, but all thoughts of continuing their little spat were obliterated by the sound of Kara bolting up from the couch and unleashing a piercing scream, keening with a ferocity that shrilled through the air and shattered blood vessels and windows and any hope of hearing for a week.

 **Admittedly not my best work but I'm rather pleased I came up with it in a single night. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **With Love,**

 **Immortalgothgirl**

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter** **7 - bonus update (bc I felt bad for leaving y'all dangling)**

*Later on that night, at The Brew*

"No, no this isn't happening." Hanna muttered as she clutched the sides her head while pacing up and down the length of the now deserted Brew, "There is no way, Aria, those girls are crazy!"

"I saw it with my own eyes Hanna." Aria told her dryly, listlessly circling the rim of her coffee cup with her finger, it was all she could do not to succumb to the gnawing feeling in her gut as she remembered the flurry of lights swirling around the attic, materialising into her aunts, "All this time they were lying to me, about who I was, about who they were, hell, I didn't even know my own mother's name!" Aria felt herself getting angrier by the second, momentarily soothed only by the comforting touch of a hand on her shoulder. Spencer.

"This is...insane...I...so...does that mean you're a-"

"Don't." Aria's hand shot up between them and Spencer knew to say no more about it, "I don't want to think about that...not yet." She looked up and Hanna was still pacing, muttering to herself about how this can't be true but Aria didn't like the way her stomach dropped when she looked at Hanna, the way her insides churned as she saw the more upset the girls got, the more aggressive Hanna became, Piper warned her this could happen, "Hanna. calm down, remember what my mom said." but Hanna continued to pace, continued to grip the sides of her head as she grew more and more frenzied.

"What's wrong with her?" Alison asked in a hushed whisper so as not to alert Hanna, /Wait, her hair wasn't that white before.../ Alison thought she was seeing things, "She looks really pale." Alison unlaced her hand from Emily's and started shuffling towards Hanna. Her skin was at least three shades whiter and her hair three more, a shiver ran up her spine as she slowly looked over her shoulder at Aria, "Is she-"

"My mother said Banshees feed off pain." Aria swallowed hard, "Alison, get back." Hanna was about to lose it big time, and Aria knew she was the only one who could bring her back from the brink, how she would do it was up for debate, "I...I guess she's feeling our pain as well as her own."

"Hanna?" Spencer asked softly, wondering how much of Hanna was actually still left, "Hanna, it's okay, we're not upset, look." Slowly, Hanna's arms, now a shade of pale one might compare to a moonlight glow, went limp at her side and Spencer's eyes bulged as the whites of Hanna's eyes were now entirely blue, save for the black oval slits in the middle, sharp, gnashing fangs protruded from her gums, her perfectly manicured nails desecrated by jagged black talons.

"Hanna..." Spencer's voice dropped an octave.

The banshee arched her back

Hanna took one look at Spencer and keened. Windows were shattered, car alarms activated, eardrums were burst. It was the first of it's kind to befall Rosewood, but it wasn't the last. There would be another of its like that would shatter the very foundation upon which Rosewood stood, Hanna would unleash a haunting wail of a much greater magnitude twenty years from now, on the night that Spencer Cavanaugh would draw her last breath.


	9. Chapter 8

A league away. Half a town apart and Kara still feels the aftershocks of her mother's screams pulsing through her body. In truth the girls had heard as well. Rose cast her gaze over to Piper, muttering spells in their ancient wiccan dialect in the hopes of reversing the shattering of her windows. "I remember when I was a Banshee." Phoebe said, harking back to the day when one of the creatures had taken advantage of her broken heart and fed off her pain and she was careful to suppress the shudder that trickled down her spine. One could argue that Banshees were beautiful creatures (Which Aria often did) but Phoebe, was far less inclined to do so.

They all sat in a circle in the living room, waiting for Aria and the rest to return from The Brew. Rose anticipated it would be soon, given that even from here they heard Hanna. "I'm worried." Isla finally broke the silence and everyone was thankful, "I mean they just...bolted. Mrs. Montgomery, how are we going to explain everything to them?"

"Honestly Isla, I don't know. Aria was distraught.." She trailed off and buried her face in her hands and Paige rubbed at her back, "She'll come round, Piper."

 _Piper._

It still feels odd even now. Ella was so sure she'd left all of that behind her, the demon hunts and the constant danger but hearing the name again, to _hear_ someone breathing life back into Piper Halliwell again petrified the eldest Charmed One. "I hope." She concedes a sad smile.

"So," Phoebe's eyes flitted between Rose and Katherine, "Tell us, ladies. What brings you to 2012?"

"To right a wrong. To restore the balance." Rose knew Phoebe would not be sated with an answer as vague as that, _I'll tell her when we're away from prying eyes, s_ he thought, but for now she accepted the answer. "Which is what _will_ happen if I can figure out how to return."

"Leave it to you to pick a spell that only works one way." Rose didn't even have to look to know Katherine was rolling her eyes. Suddenly Katherine got up from the arm of the couch and went into the kitchen for a drink.

"Where are they?" Anna groaned impatiently.

"I don't know." Said Rose, "Maybe we could use the spell to call a lost witch?"

And just as the sentence left her lips, the door collided with the latch and Rose immediately stood up.

"That won't be necessary." There was no emotion in Aria's voice. In fact there was no evidence of any emotion ever being there. She stumbled over to the nearest piece of furniture and sank into it with _no_ intention of making eye contact. Spencer and Emily hobbled in next with Hanna slumped between them, still shrouded in the ghoulish pale glow with stubborn white wisps that flecked the golden waterfall that streamed past her shoulders. "She flipped." Was all Aria wanted to say on the matter, "The Brew..it...it."

"we'll take care of it." Spoke Phoebe who looked awkwardly between Paige and Piper, a moment later Paige clasped her hands with Phoebe's and smiled at Rose and mouthed 'give her time' but just before she orbed Piper yanked her back down,

"I'll come with you." She smiled despite the collective looks of dread exuding from all of the women in the room, "I understand this has come as a huge shock to all of you." Piper started, the Liars eyeing The Charmed One apprehensively, "And I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way, I understand that this all seems absurdly farfetched, but these girls..." She trailed off, her words deserting her as she smiled at her granddaughter lovingly, proudly. The cold touch of fingertips curling around the back of her neck is enough to wrench her eyes from the floor, ""Five minutes." She crouched down and brought her lips to her daughter's ear, "Five minutes and I promise you'll fall in love with her." And with a parting kiss to her head, she took her sister's hand and orbed out. Leaving The Liars with their children.


	10. Chapter 9

Rose lingered in front of Aria as though she was unsure whether to sit across from her or stay standing until she settled on a chair by Aria's side. "I-I'll try and answer any questions you have." Rose stuttered but managed a weak half smile, noticing that none of the older women would meet their gaze. She searched for any sign that Aria had heard her, even attempting to establish a telepathic connection with her, _We have a telepathic link in the future, so why not now?_ She thought.

Spencer was the one to tear herseLf away from the practise of picking at the cotton of her sweater long enough to blurt out "This is just... I'm sorry but I can't believe it." She shook her head furiously. Rose noticed Alison and Emily weren't saying much, just staring at the ground and nibbling at their nails in unison, "Aria, they're playing you. Playing us. This is just some sick joke, for all we know this is just another scheme devised by A to mess with our heads."

"Do you really think that, Spence?" Aria bolted up and looked at Spencer incredulously, "I went up to that attic and saw may aunts, who live in _San Fransisco_ beam down into the attic,"

"It's called Orbing." Rose cut in, wishing she hadn't after the look Aria gave her. "You know what else I saw?" Aria continued, "I saw them summon my dead grandmother and her mom back from the dead. I don't know about you guys but I don't think A's influence stretches to the souls of the dead." As Aria finished, four of the five younger girls seemed to be on the verge of tears, but Katherine merely rolled her eyes,

"I'm out of here, I'm going to find a bar or something."

"Wha-Katherine, don't leave!" Rose sputtered but Katherine was already half way down the path, it was dangerous to split up in the wrong timeline but Katherine didn't seem to care, plus she really needed a fucking drink after /this/. This left Rose and the girls with their mothers, which, as the hours progressed, became even more cripplingly awkward.

"Okay look we can't just go back back and forth with 'We're your kids' and 'We don't believe you'" Kara slouched over, reaching for a cookie from her handbag and frowning as a few wayward crumbs tumbled down her shirt, "You need proof, although I don't know what more proof you need." She side-eyed Aria and took another bite of her cookie, "Ask us anything, anything at all, things you'd only tell your kids." She saw The Liars cast uneasy glances to one another and at this, she smirked, "What's the matter? Scared you won't be able to hide behind a veil of denial any more?"

The girls sat in silence as an unspoken conclave to place between The Liars as to who would ask the first question, until Spencer cleared her throat, "So when will you be born?"

"2019, Katherine was born in 2018." Anna answered shakily, from some reason feeling awkward about speaking to Spencer.

"How and why are you here?" This time it was Hanna who asked.

"I cast a spell to take us back two years, to 2033. But for some reason we've ended up here, where you have no clue who we are."

"So you just use your powers however you like?" Rose thought Aria sounded a little pissed, not unlike the Aria from her time when the subject of her use of magic came up. Originally Aria did not find out about her powers until she was twenty-five, and pregnant with Rose, who, after mere months in the womb started displaying her powers, it was then, when Aria froze her husband for the third time that day that Piper decided enough was enough and revealed everything and unbound her powers. Rose prefers not to say anything about it to her because she knows her mom is still pretty bitter about it.

"No, I know when to use magic. I had to use the spell because something happened in 2033, okay? Something that I can't go into so please don't make me say any more." And in that moment, If Aria was honest, she felt a twinge of sorrow in her chest and she heard the girl's plea, it felt an odd thing to feel so intensely for a girl she barely knew but, "Plus," Rose turned to the other Liars, namely Hanna, "There's Hanna's whole...Banshee outburst..." Hanna averted her gaze and stood sullenly at the back of the couch, the memory of her desecrating The Brew and anything within it's immediate vacinity were still hazy, _did I hurt anyone?_ the thought rattled around her brain for a few seconds before the violent rumble of thunder made everyone jump.

"I can't answer that. It just happened." Hanna sounded guilty.

"I can. It's grandma Regina, she's a banshee, that's why we're ones too." Kara spokeher voice muffled by a mouthful of cookies.

"Nope." Alison, after what seemed like an eternity finally aired her suspicions, "Sorry ladies, not buying it."

She heard a the beginnings of a 'for fuck's sake' coming from Isla until she remembered who she was speaking to and cut herself off as she pointed to a ring on her mother's index finger with a dark ruby in the middle of it, "Okay then buy this, that ring, your dad had that made for your mom right?" Alison swallowed as Isla started treading careful steps towards her,

"He did."

"One of a kind, right?"

"Yes." Her eyelid twitched as she kept eye contact with her daughter,

"He had it engraved, didn't he?!

"With the date of-"

"The day they were married." Isla finished for her.

"How do you know that?" Alison all but whispered because there was _no way_ Isla could have, _Should have_ known any of that. They never broke eye contact but out of the corner of her eye Ali saw Isla hesitate before pulling her left hand out of her pocket and she couldn't help releasing a shuddered breath when she lifted her hand up, there sitting on her finger was the exact same one Alison had on her finger at that moment in time.

Isla just stood there with a stony indifference on her face but the sadness in her voice was impossible to conceal. "You gave me this ring on my sixteenth birthday."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** **A very short update this time round, I'm afraid. I started this story with a wealth of motivation which has, in recent months, deserted me. I will update as and when I have the inclination. Anyway, on a lighter note, this chapter, short though it may be, is Katherine centric so I hope you'll enjoy seeing things from her perspective. Please give confidence lacking writer a lovely review, or simply just review with your genuine feedback. Honest feedback is a budding writer's life source!**

That night, Katherine Montgomery came to a very swift conclusion.

Her cousin Rose, couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery.

On the subject of breweries, Katherine was beginning to feel as though she smelled like one, sat there slouched over the bar with an entourage of empty glasses scattered across the bar, she sighed. It was an exhausted sigh, a tired sigh, an 'out-of-my-depth' sigh. "Waiter!" She hollered with gusto, "Keep em' coming, I've got nowhere to be." While that wasn't strictly true, there was a feeling of bitterness gnashing at her when she thought about her constantly having to be in the background of Rose's heroics, _'You always have to be a martyr don't you, Rose? Always have to be everybody's hero!'_

 _Bitch._

A headache was beginning to take hold, whether it was the flourescent lighting or her over indulgence of spirits she could not say, it was all she could do not to dispense the nights content all over the handsome latino waiter who'd served her all night. Slowly she lowered herself off the bar stool and stumbled toward the door with her arm pressed up against her lips, willing herself not to vomit when a strange vibrating sensation caused her phone to briefly clatter around in her bag.

 _ **Rose:**_ _Where are you? x_

 _She'll only keep annoying me, give a dog a bone, I suppose._ Drunkenly, her fingers fumbled sloppily over her keyboard,

 _ **Katherine:**_ _Awwhh Rosie you're the cutest! :))))) I love you so much aren't you a cutie? xxxxxxx_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Not really an answer. Are you drunk?_

 _ **Katherine:**_ _Only for you. ;) x_

 _ **Rose:**_ _What the hell does that even mean?_

 _ **Katherine:**_ _I don't fucking know, I guess I'm kind of drunk. And by kind of I mean shit-faced 3 xxxxx_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Where are you?_

 _ **Katherine**_ _: Where do you want me to be? ;) xx_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Are you trying to flirt with me? Now I have a more accurate indication of how drunk you are._

 _ **Katherine:**_ _Thank you, Miss haughty-ass von highhorse. I'll do what I want and you can get back being a stupid slut._

 _ **Rose:**_ _Says the girl who just hit on her cousin. Good night Katherine, get back here safe and sober up._

 _ **Katherine:**_ _I love youu! xxx_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Love you too, trainwreck. x_

Katherine didnt even have time to look up before the door swung open but she did feel the fresh agony of a swinging door pelting her in the shoulder, "Watch it, bitch." She barked whilst rubbing the spot on her shoulder that throbbed, not bothering to look at the insenced woman before her.

The dark haired woman cupped her by the chin and glared at her with stern, taut eyes, all noise seemed to cease when Katherine managed to abate her nausea and meet the gaze of her adversary. "Okay, let's try that again, but this time, check that attitude or I swear on my new Gucci bag I will end you."

The young witch looked up and now she wanted to throw up for an entirely different reason.

 _Mom._


End file.
